Jacked Up Twilight
by life goes on u should too
Summary: Bella and her family live in Forks when a new girl moves into town, setting this whole story in motion. Follow Bella and the crew as they work through these new events and figure out what's going on. AU, Bellice, Don't own Twilight, Bella not human but not vamp, Human ali-cat. M just to be sure and for maybe future chapters. E/R, C/E, Future E/J and future A/B
1. The Girl

**I know I know a new story. I couldn't resist it's so much fun to write. I'm also working on a Bella/Rose. Anyway this is my version of Twilight. A Jacked Up Twilight :)**

**xoxoxoxoxo**

I never put much thought into being in a relationship. Never thought I would risk my life for a girl. The thought just never crossed my mind. Never occurred to me. But then again, that was before I met… her…

.

.

.

My name is Isabella Marie Cullen. I have a large and kind family, one I'm proud to be a part of, though I'm the proverbial black sheep. The rest of my family, Carlisle and Esme (dad and mom), and Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, and Edward (my siblings) were Vampires. Pale skin, gold eyes, normal looking teeth, diamond hard skin and they don't sleep. Me? Dark, native-like skin, midnight blue eyes with a white ring around the pupil, noticeable fangs, and I love sleeping. Ah, sleep. If it were a person I would marry it, massage it and make it waffles in the morning. I was only half Vampire, but also half Shifter. Well… not the normal shifter you're use to. An Immortal Shifter, basically.

That morning started like any other. I had dreamt of short black hair and green eyes. An elf, maybe. Odd dream. Anyway, I woke up and stood, stretching my long body, and rolled my shoulders. After my shower I dressed in jeans, black, steel toe combat boots, a tight black tank top, and my choker, which held the Cullen family crest; The hand above the lion means a pledge of faith, sincerity and justice. The Lion is of passant design and means dauntless courage. The three clover like symbols under the lion are called Trefoil or Shamrock and they mean time without end. The white gold color contrasted my skin beautifully. I finished by pulling my waist length hair into a ponytail and felt satisfied. With that done I headed downstairs to greet my family. Emmett and Jasper grinned at me from the Xbox while Rose gave me a soft smile from over the top of her car magazine. Edward gave me a crooked smile, trying to imitate my own natural smile. Why would I be attracted to my own move? Gosh, Edward. Open your eyes and look at the blondy playing video games.

"Big sis!" Emmett grinned, running over to give me a bear hug. I laughed a little and hugged his neck, letting him swing me around before I was set down. Rose, my sister and his mate, smiled.

"How'd you sleep, Bell?"

"Pretty good. I had a weird dream…" I shrugged and headed to the kitchen where mom smiled at me and placed a bacon, cheese and mushroom omelet on the table. I thanked her and ate, not minding that the food was suppose to be burning my mouth. She had loved discovering I ate, seeing as she loved to cook as a human and I ate five time the normal person did, making up for my four siblings that didn't eat. Almost before I finished Edward breezed in, trying to be suave. Ugh, he's been flirting with me since I joined the family.

"Hey, Bella," His velvet voice sounded. "I was wondering if you wanted to-"

"No," I replied shortly, standing.

"What about-"

"No." I walked in and joined the others.

"Even if I-"

"Edward, you're only a few centuries younger than me. No has always meant no, still mean no, and will always mean no. Would you like me to say it in spanish? No." My voice was calm, as I always was. Calm meant I didn't shift. Calm meant control. I had control.

I heard others snickering before Emmett boomed a laugh. "Dude! Owned!"

Rose smiled. "Maybe you should finally listen to her. She's been stopping your advances since she joined us fifty years ago."

I smiled at that memory. Jasper and I had been traveling together before then. I had found him about two weeks before he was changed and saved him, fighting with him in the Vampire wars. Due to this we both donned several scars, though mine were faint, completely invisible to humans and even Vampires could barely see them. Jasper's were even paler than he was, and his were numerous. When we had come to the Cullen Coven they believed us mates. We laughed for twelve straight minutes. No joke. Emmett timed us.

Shaking myself from memories I sat behind Jasper on his bike. It was Jasper, and his bike, or Edward in his Volvo. Jasper. I choose Jasper. As he drove we held normal conversation.

"It's so hard to watch him do that…" he sighed, though my sensitive ears easily caught the softly spoken words.

"In time he will see."

"How do you know?" The sadness held in his voice broke my heart and I sighed, squeezing his waist in a hug.

"I'm older than all of you put together. Trust me. I know. "

He sputtered. "You're that old?"

I laughed a little. "Yes."

"Okay… I trust you." He was silent a time. "So there's a new student…"

"Yeah."

"What do you think she looks like?"

I shrugged. "She's from Mississippi?"

"Yeah. So I've heard."

"A southern belle."

He started chuckling. "Ironic that you'd say that."

I smacked his arm lightly and he winced. Maybe… it wasn't so lightly. "Ow…"

"Stop making funnies. Save that for wooing your man."

"Fine," he said, making me picture him pouting and sticking out his tongue at me.

We pulled in and parked in the spots dubbed ours and I pulled off my helmet, shaking out my hair. Oh, I forgot. So before me Edward had the weirdest hair. See, Rose and Jazz are blondies, Emmett has curly black hair. Edwards is a bronzy color. Me? Black with natural blotches of Midnight blue and white. Sexy as hell and hard to cover up. I can't dye it, for I wake up to have it normal again.

Anyway, I noticed one thing the second I took off my helmet. A flowery smell, mixed with something unique and probably the only way to describe it was with the name of the owner. While part of me wanted to look around for it, I instead turned to my traveling companion and best friend. He was stiff as a statue, eyes almost as black as my hair. A low rumble rolled from his chest and I put a hand on his cheek. "Jazz?"

"The new girl," Edward said in a rush, worried. "She's his singer." I nodded and stood in front of Jasper, putting on hand on his throat and the other on his chest. I knew the white ring extended to the rest of my iris as gold filled where the ring once was and I felt the heat of the burning he felt flow from his throat and chest up into my hands, down my arms, through my shoulders, and rested at my own throat. The thirst was intense, but I knew I had far better control than my brother and best friend. Exhausted from the work I had just done, I slumped against Jasper, feeling him wrap his arms around me to hold me up.

"Edward get her a bottle of water or a soda," Jasper said, panicked.

"It's pop, Jazz… pop…"

"You Yankee," he chuckled,squeezing me a little while Edward ran at a quick human pace to the vending machines. "Thank you, Bella."

"It's the least I could do, little brother."

"Don't forget you're the youngest this year," he chuckled, his chest rumbling. I smiled, clinging to his shirt to keep up, my head on his shoulder. I looked up to see his eyes were gold again and knew mine were once more white and blue.

Just as the burning became near unbearable, Edward returned with a Code Red Mountain Dew. Oh, my god… he just got awesome brother points. I opened it quickly and drank a large gulp of it down.

"Thank you."

He nodded and the bell rang. Jasper walked me to my first period, refusing to leave my side until I was in my seat. He even carried my bag. I sighed as I sat down and rolled my shoulders, sipping on my drink until the bell rang. Mrs. Collona had just began her lecture when there was a knock at the door. The new girl. It had to be. That scent was undeniable. She walked in and I glanced up. Short… 5'1, maybe. Short, spiked black hair sticking in all directions. Small button nose, red lips pulled into a nervous smile. Red chucks, dark blue skinny jeans and a black tank top with a Yin-Yang sign on the chest. I met her eyes and…

The world just stopped. No class… no students. Forks as a whole stopped moving… breathing… existing. There was nothing in the world but myself and this green eyed, spiky haired goddess. She was beautiful… stunning… I couldn't think right anymore. She met my eye and walked toward me before I would regain my composure she was beside me.

"Hi," she whispered, her voice like bells and drawing me in. "I'm Alice."

"Alice…" I repeated, tasting her name on my tongue and liking it. "I'm Bella."

She blushed, smiling and a bit of the burn returned, though not unbearable. I smiled back, knowing it was naturally crooked. "Your eyes are amazing," she said, keeping our conversation low. "I've never seen anything like it."

I knew what appeared to be a blush appeared on my cheeks. Bella Bio lesson #1: I don't actually blush. You see, it's not blood in my veins. It's fire. So yes, my cheek heated up, but the blush was a fire not a blood build. The blush made her giggle and I grinned.

"Ms. Cullen, it's nice to see you talking, but please pay attention."

I tore my eyes from Alice's and looked front, nodding. "Yes, Mrs. Collona."

The rest of class I was texting Jasper under the table.

**Jasper! Your singer! XxBellsxX**

**What about her? XxCowboyxX**

**She's my Imprint! XxBellsxX**

**Holy shit… wait we always thought you couldn't Imprint? XxCowboyxX**

**So did I… but yet, here I am, next to Alice, and oh, my god she is beautiful XxBellsxX**

**… You got it baaaad XxCowboyxX**

**On the upside, you get Eddie all to yourself. XxBellsxX**

**Oh, my lovely lesbian, I never doubted that ;P XxCowboyxX**

I chuckled and rubbed my temples before I heard the bell ring. I packed my things and Alice grabbed my hand, stopping my departure. "Wait," she said hesitantly before biting her lip and looking elsewhere. "C-can you help me to my class?"

"What's your class?"

"Visual arts with Banner."

"Groovy," I grinned. "I have that next."

She smiled and we walked to class, still hand-in-hand.


	2. Elf

**Dang, guys! I never thought my response would be that good. You guys rock out! This chapter isn't as long but they get better.**

As we turned the corner I noticed Jasper waiting by my class, smiling at me. His eyes flicked from my face to Alice's to our hands. He smirked and I rolled my eyes, shaking my head. Alice headed into class ahead of me as I turned to Jazz.

"So that's my singer…"

"Yep," I smiled, looking at her briefly. "And my Imprint."

"Not a southern belle."

I tilted my head and nodded. "More… skater… or emo style."

"She's cute."

I nodded, knowing he meant it only as a complement and not him hitting on her. He and I were the same. Gayer than a handbag full of rainbows held on the shoulder of a unicorn.

"How's your throat?" I asked him, knowing to any humans they would believe it was simply a sore throat, not a Vampiric need for blood. He and I could go hunting when we returned home.

"A lot better. It's almost completely gone. How'd you do that? I've never seen your eyes do that."

"Your thirst is simply a form of fire," I told him in a lower voice. "All of ours is."

"And you control fire," he smiled in awe. I nodded and we headed to our classes. I sat beside Alice, seeing as it was the only empty seat. She smiled at me and I gave her a crooked grin in return. She bit her lip and I noticed a few gossip gabby's see me show (gasp) expression rather than a blank face. I knew it would be around soon that the new girl had something to do with the Cullen girl. Mr. Banner stated that today we would be choosing three students and drawing sketches of them. He wanted us to do our best.

Imagine my surprise when he chose not only Connor, a nervous freshmen boy, but Alice and myself. Connor stood up first, posing in his natural stance; feet slightly apart, head down some and his hands deep in his pockets. Alice and I took care in our sketches and I noticed she made his jaw only slightly stronger, body slightly leaner. I smiled at this and realized she was drawing an older version of the boy.

I was next and chose to stand with my feet apart, a crooked smile on my face (I noted that some of the girls seemed to smile back, though I only had eyes for Alice), my arms crossed over my chest and head turned so my crest gleamed in the light. I saw Alice smile in the corner of my eye and start drawing carefully, though rather quickly. Like she was completely sure, yet had some doubts, if that made sense.

Soon it was Alice's turn and I smiled as she took her pose. She had one foot in front of the other, her hands in her back pockets and looked off in the distance. I smiled as I sketched her, her hair shining in the light and her eyes gleaming. When I finished my drawing I realized… I had drawn Alice, but she had long, flowing hair… she was in her same stance, but had her hand on the head of a small dragon…

That dragon…

I looked up in amazement and as she was walking back to me, a knowing glint in her eye and she tucked her hair behind her ear, showing slightly pointed ears.

Oh, my god.

My elf….

-xoxoxox-

Quinntana2: Thank you so much. I love writing this one and honestly it came to me while I was eating (again). In fact... most of my stories come when I eat... ._.

XxSmileForBeautyxX: Thank you! Love your screen name by the way.

FufuTheFallenAngel: Thanks :)

zorro198966: Thanks

Guest: Yeah I did that on purpose. Show that because his focus is soley on one person he actually doesn't really see anyone else. Kind of a peek at the book Edward. I like twisting him around and messing with his head. And I'm thinking about having Edward learn his lesson... just not sure when.

God's Little Demon: I have a habit of saying it sooooo Bella will also be saying it at times.

tlc125: Yep... I'm a retro 17 yaer old.

ShadowCub: Thanks ^_^

I will tell you this may not happen often. I don't know how often I will update but you know I will do it as much as possible.


	3. Flight

Two periods later I was standing outside the Cafeteria doors, waiting for my family and thinking. Why had I just Imprinted on Alice now, if I knew her in my early years? Was she the same girl, or was she a reincarnation? Still lost in these thoughts I looked up to see my siblings turn the corner. Rose breezed over and hugged me.

"I hear you found your girl," she whispered. She was the only one besides Jasper that saw through all my bullshit "I'm fine"s when we watched romantic movies. Because… well… I wanted that to be me.

"Yeah… and there's more to it but… I'll tell you when we get home."

"Deal," Jasper grinned. Emmett had his trademark goofy grin and Edward was…

The heavens have opened.

Edward was not looking at me, however he had all eyes for Jasper.

Jasper saw my smirk and looked at Edward, causing them both to blush and look down. As Jasper walked past me I jumped on his back. He allowed the awkward piggy back (I was one or two inches taller than him), hooking his hands under my thighs to hold me up. I laughed, causing Rose to grin at the foreign sound, and pointed to the doors.

"Onward, my loyal steed!" Alice giggled from her seat as we entered and I gave her my crooked grin over Jazz's head, followed by a small wink. Once we sat down, food in hand, we began talking and laughing as they all began to sneak food to my plate. Even Rose laughed at jokes that we made, amused when I reached forward and shoved french fries into Emmett's mouth. He looked horrified, spitting them out and wiping his tongue on a napkin.

"I don't know how you eat this stuff, sis," he said, laughing after a moment. I grinned and popped a fry in my mouth. When we heard conversation at Alice's table turn to us we listened, but still kept up our banter.

"Like, OMG Alice!" Eww… Jessica. Did you know they named a cookie after her? It's called a Whoreo. Anyway.

"What?" Alice said, sounding like she had broken out of a daze. Hmmm…

"Did a Cullen just look at you?"

"Uhm… yeah… Bella is really nice." Silence. "Why do you all look like that?"

"The Cullens, especially Isabella, don't, like, even look at anyone else, and you're saying she talked to you?"

"Yeah… wait okay tell me more than. Who are they that they don't talk to anyone.?"

"The Cullen kids are all the adopted children of Dr. Cullen and his wife. The big one is Emmett, and the blonde girl is his girlfriend, Rosalie," Lauren sneered.

"Dating?" No disgust in her tone. She sounded simply intrigued.

"Yeah, but they're not related. Jasper, the other blonde, and Rosalie are siblings, but that's it." I kinda liked Angela. She was a good kid and didn't lean toward judgmental. "Anyway, Rosalie and Emmett are Seniors, Edward, the bronze haired one, and Jasper are Juniors. Isabella is a Sophmore, like us."

"And, like, we finally know she's totally dating Jasper." At Jessica's statement Jasper and I froze and looked at each other, confused. Dating? Seriously? We looked around the table and saw Edward had crushed his plastic fork.

Dear god he has, indeed, seen the light.

"They… they are?" Alice asked, and she sounded… no, she didn't feel anything for me… did she?

"They were practically making out in the parking lot, duh."

At this I felt myself growl. No, I could never even look at another besides my Imprint… my other half. Edward growled, too, grabbing Jaspers hand and dragging the grinning boy around the corner. I chuckled and looked over at Alice. She met my eye and I rolled my eyes, making her giggle before turning.

"Guys, I don't think Jasper is Bella's boyfriend." Her laugh made me smile as I yawned, leaning against Emmett's side. Rose reached over and mused my hair, making me stick my tongue out at her as she smiled at me. Don't think of this as weird, but my whole family actually loves sitting next to me or letting me use them as pillows. The reason is simple. Because my blood is actually fire, I let off an amazingly high heat. Seeing as they were naturally cold, I offered a welcome relief and vice versa.

"I think she likes you, Bell," Rose whispered.

"You think so?"

"Did you hear the relief in her voice when they realized you were actually single?"

I shrugged, trying to act nonchalant. In reality, I was so happy and my beast wanted to go over there and grab her, to prove she was mine. Emmett noticed me shaking and bent down, whispering.

"Sis you should go for a fly. You need it."

I nodded and once they said they would talk to Edward and Jasper so they could help cover me, I jogged out and headed into the trees. Once out of sight I shot forward at full speed. Now you know Vampires are fast, and Shifters are faster. Being not only a hybrid, but older than any other Vamp or Wolf, I was the fastest. I loved running, and only one thing beat it. Now that I was fully out of sight I let my dragon wings slip through the slits in my shirt and launched into the air. The wind caught my scaly wings but I knew how to fight it, sending me high above the clouds and into an effortless glide. The sun now visible above the permanently dark clouds made my blue and white scales glisson, my skin giving off a faint glow. I grinned, running my hands over the clouds, catching the water droplets and watching as they evaporated at the touch of my skin.

God, flying was amazing.


	4. Spill

As I flew I preformed loops, banks, and finally Swan dived toward my house. Emmett gave a rather girly scream from the yard as I dived straight at him, grinning, before I swooped up over his head and landed on a balcony. Emmett glared at me when I jumped down, my wings sinking back into my skin, and landed cat-like before him.

"Hey, little brother," I grinned. He sighed and mussed my hair.

"Hey, Bellsie. You're girlfriend was looking for you in your last classes. It seems the two you share with Ed and Jazz are her classes, too."

"Really?" I was beaming. "Where are those two, anyway?"

He boomed a laugh. "Let's just say Eddy finally came out of his closet, and jumped into Jazz's."

Rose's soft laughter came from behind me. "You were right, Bella. I guess all it took was some jealousy. Speaking of… Alice looked ready to kill someone that was gushing over you after school. She is seriously crushing on you."

I furrowed my brow. She noticed and tilted her head. She had her own gift, of sorts. Edward could read minds, though not mine, Jasper was an empath, Esme held endless compassion, Carlisle had excellent control, beat only by my own. Emmett's gift was comfort and strength. Sure he was a goof, but once he grew to know and care about you he could give you the best comfort you ever had. That's why Rose was able to stay so long with him. That and they were Mates.

Rose… well… she always knew if something was up. Her vasty protective nature often made me feel like I was actually her younger sister, rather than the other way around. So when she saw my inner war, she quickly grabbed me, pulling me up the stairs, past mom, and closed the door to my room.

"Spill," she said firmly.

I took a deep breath. She wanted me to spill… god this would be a long story.

"You better sit down," I muttered.

**don don doooooonnnnn**

**okay doing reviews here cuz i posted two (proof i do love you guys)**

**imkeepingmybaby: It's mostly me having fun but I'm glad you like it :)**

**ShadowCub: Heehee ^_^**

**tlc125: -nape scratch- yeah I aim to please. I'm just enjoying writing after stress with school**

**celtbhoy: Thanks!**

**FufuTheFallenAngel: -bows- thank you, sir/madam**

**Arial Wolf: thank you**

**Guest: I will and thanks :)**


	5. Dragons

**This is the story guys! Don't own twilight... but I do own the high score on my fav game :3 lol enjoy!**

**xxxxx**

**I was born an abomination. My mother was the Great Ice Dragon, Queen over the Water Domain. My father was none other than one of her children, a Vampire. This is the answer to Carlisle's question of where Vampires originated. Anyway, seeing as my mother was a dragon, I was born a dragon. My scales were midnight blue, some white peeking out. As such, I started growing up like any other dragon after I hatched. Soon after my fourth year on earth, however, I changed. When I woke up I was a child, long black and blue hair, blue and white eyes, basically a smaller version of what I am now, but my skin was pale. My mother realized what happened and I was quickly banished. It was her or me. While at the time I didn't understand, I do now.**

**I began to reside in the Fire Domain, having found favor with the Great Fire Dragon to do so. Over time I grew to fit in. My dragon half stayed the same, but by the three year mark I was darkly tan, and build well for survival. I set off once more, finding unclaimed Domain. I spent a lot of my time as a Dragon. Though I was still only about six feet, the Vampire DNA slowing my growth, I was still pretty strong. I led a normal life. Fight, hunt, eat, sleep, collect treasure. That all changed when an Elf stumbled into my Domain. I was eight feet by then, towering over her five foot stature, so I landed in front of her and prepared to take her treasure, or perhaps her life, depending.**

**That changed the moment I saw her green eyes. I could see every shade, tint, hue, within those orbs and she gasped, stumbling back. Afraid I had scared her, I bend down some, folding my wings to my back and lowering my head to be eye level with her. No one had ever made me want to be gentle like that before, and I was near powerless to resist the urge. The action had the desired effect. The Elf stepped forward and ran her hand along my muzzle. I nosed her stomach and she smiled, capturing me by her gaze. Everything from her eyes, to her long, flowing black hair.**

"Green eyes… black hair…" Rose muttered. "Alice is your Elf?"

I nodded. "Let me get to that." She nodded, sitting criss cross and listening intently.

**She soon had to return home and I regretted letting her go, however I knew there was no stopping it. I went hunting and returned to my cave, curling up and falling asleep. The next day I scoured my land, finding no sign of her. The same thing happened the next several days, until about two weeks after our first encounter. She waved at me, catching my attention. I landed beside her and she opened her bag to reveal an offering of meat, smiling at me. Traditionally to become close to a Dragon one had to bring an offering, but I was no ordinary Dragon. Still, I took the offering and laid down, letting her lay against my chest between my front legs and we spent that day with her talking to me, running her hands over my scales as I rested my head in her lap.**

**This was our pattern until one day I wanted to show her something special. I laid down so she could climb on my back. Once I knew she was okay I leapt into the air, soaring to the place I was determined to show her. It was a rocky cliff face. The only way to get there was by flight. When I landed in a stop I had carved out to sit on, she slid down onto the rock next to me. You see, while it was an amazing spot to begin with, the view of the sun setting over the water was what made it beautiful. That is, until I saw the sun hit my Elf's face in a special way.**

**She was glowing… it was beautiful and I knew she had me. That night I would show her my semi-human form. My white eyes searched for hers as the sun made its last drop and rather than flying her home, I took her to my home. She seemed confused, but didn't question it. I backed up some into the cave and let her remain by the opening. There was just enough light that she saw as I transformed. By then I was 14, but still… I was only a few inches shorter than I am now. She watched my eyes go from completely white to having a pupil, white ring, and an iris that matched my scales. I was tan, tall, and strong. She was silent for too long and I then told her what I was, praying she would understand that I wouldn't hurt her. She then surprised me.**

**"What's your name?" she had whispered, her voice like bells and gentle as the breeze.**

**"Isabella."**

**She replied with a smile and an "I'm Mary."**

**For years after we met each other and spent time with each other. We were biologically twenty two when I realized I didn't just want to just be her best friend anymore. I didn't know she had decided the same thing until I turned to her weeks after. I asked her when she would do if I liked her. After some joking and laughing, we admitted our feelings. That was the night I had my first kiss.**

**Things went well until her tribe found out. Despite my efforts, I was a mere 12 foot Dragon by then and they easily overpowered me, and got to her. I never knew what happened to her. When I woke up she was gone and I was unsure how long I had been out.**

Rose gaped at me, and I waited for the questions.

Aaaaaaand….

"Dragons?"

"Yes."

"You… you're half Dragon?"

"That's why I have wings…"

"I just… thought it was a Shifter fluke… like… uh…."

"No. Shifter was just the best way to explain it. I'm actually the first hybrid."

She was wide eyed and took a deep breath before closing her eyes and opening them again. "Damn, you must be old if your momma was a Dragon and your Imprint is an Elf."

I chuckled and nodded. "Lets say… the Fire Domain is 4 billion years old. The water Domain is 2 billion years old. I am… I believe… yes. I'm one billion, nine hundred and seventy three years old."

She did a very Emmett thing at that point and put all of her fingers to her head and made an explosion sound, moving them away in a "mind blown" expression. I burst into laughter and we grinned at each other, feeling kind of Human… if only for a moment. Or… what the others said it was like to be Human.

xxxxxx

Le whoa... and stuff.

What do you think?

Fun stuff?

Like it? Hate it? What are you thoughts!

FufuTheFallenAngel: -Bows and properly addresses you- Ah, I see. Madam it is. School is getting kinda crazy all over again, but art is fun :) I truly hope this chapter lived up to what you hoped for.

celtbhoy: -chuckles- thank you

ShadowCub- He's an idiot.

tlc125- -smirk- trust me, tease is something I'm use to being called.

Quinntana2: Hey food is soooo good. I has a candy bar I eat now Cx And I just love writing dynamics with the family. I love the relationship between Rose and Bella. It had so much potential in the books. Or... thats what I feel.

Twisted Musalih: Hope you liked this

Okay, till next time, loves. I shall be off now. Saving up for my Mary Kay starter kit for my birthday in april. anyway, g'bye friends


	6. Crush

**The next installment of Jacked Up Twilight! I love all of you guys. You are beautiful people for listening to my dork self and reading my brain vomit. Lol hope you enjoy. I don't own dragon idea... wait... Bella's backstory was all me... the rest of it... Twilight and such... that's not me -pout-**

I chose to drive my own motorcycle today, a Ninja Z1000. After asking around I found out her father was the Chief of Police. Mm… good thing I was on his good side. I pulled up to his house and cut the engine, walking to the door with an extra helmet in my hands, and knocked. Chief Swan opened the door and smiled at me.

"Hello, Isabella. What brings you to this part of the area of town before school?"

"I came to pick up your daughter, sir. Wanted to give her a ride to school."

He looked behind me to see my bike and frowned. "You know the only reason I'm going to let you take her on that is because I know you're a damn good driver, right?"

"Yes sir." I made a mental note to buy a car today. He turned and walked over to the stairs.

"Alice, you're ride is here!"

She came halfway down the stairs. "I didn't have a…" she saw me and gasped. "Oh…" She was dressed in simple blue jeans and a dark blue tank top. Simple, but the outfit looked amazing on her.

"Hiya, Alice," I smiled. She blushed, descending the rest of the way and I noticed Charlie smile at us. "I thought you might need a ride…"

"Actually… yeah…" she said simply, smiling at me.

"Isabella, you better take care of her."

I nodded at Charlie. "Of course, sir."

I handed Alice the helmet as we reached my bike and she eyed it a moment.

"I'll keep you safe, Alice. Don't worry."

"I don't… I just feel like… this is almost familiar. I mean… not really but close enough."

I smiled at the memory of our horseback rides. "Yeah." I pulled on my helmet and sat down, feeling her sit behind me. Once I knew she was situated I kicked the bike to life and began driving at a much slower pace than I was use to. She still held tight to me and I realized I was going about seventy. For her sake I slowed down some more and stayed at that pace until we entered the parking lot, parking next to Emmett's jeep. Alice and I pulled off our helmets. The whole of the student body seemed to be in shock. The new girl got a ride from Isabella Cullen, on her motorcycle.

"You don't have to stay over here. It looks like Jessica is dying to talk to you."

"I like hanging out with you. I do have a question, though. Are you okay? You have a serious fever."

I chuckled. "It's just the way I am. I run a little hotter than normal people do."

"Oh. I think its cool." She smiled up at me and I blushed, grinning back.

"Alice!" Jessica yelled, running up and gulping at the sight of me.

"Hi, Jess," Alice said, the groan in her voice clear to my sensitive ears.

"Can I talk to you? Alone?" Her eyes flicked to me and I saw the fear in them at my rather hard gaze. She was trying to take my mate away. So sue me.

Anyway, she went three or four cars away and I tried to tune out the private conversation, though it still drifted to my ears.

"I can't believe she's talking to you!"

"She gave me a ride. We haven't really talked much yet."

"So… wait, are you… do you like her? Are you guys gonna date?"

"Wh-what? N-no… I mean, I just met her and…"

"You like her!" Jessica yell-whispered.

"W-well…"

I smiled and tried far harder to tone it out, letting them speak while Jasper walked up and hugged me, grinning. I chuckled and looked from his grin to Edward standing not far behind him.

"So… have fun after school yesterday?" I smirked and he blushed.

"W-well… he took me out and we went hunting together then went swimming."

"That's sweet," I smiled at him. He looked ready to blush and nodded. I chuckled and mussed his hair, grinning as Alice walked back over. She blushed, making Jasper stiffen up and stop breathing a little. I took out a strawberry shake bottle and handed it to him. He raised an eyebrow and I winked, making him realize what it was. He grinned and thanked me, sipping on it. Alice was at my side soon, her cooler skin brushing against my arm. I heard her sigh and felt her lean a little more against me. I smiled and let my arm fall around her shoulders. She snuggled into my side more as the wind blew some, causing the Forks style winter weather to hit her and her body to naturally seek out warmth. Hence, le lean on le Bella.

I definitely didn't mind.

-xoxoxoxoxo-

ShadowCub: I promise that will be explained.

Twisted Musalih: Thanks :)

Librabelieber: Aaaah to tell you would be to spoil. I don't spoil ;)

tee hill: Thank you

Arial Wolf: Thank you. I love dragons :)

tlc125: She's gonna talk about her ideas later

wolfmadmax: Thanks. Hope you liked it

FufuTheFallenAngel: Yeah, Bella's first, and her last, hopefully. I thought that would be a wicked twist. Lol yes, finally a senior! I actually only have one core class, English 4, and three electives now and I'm done. Last semester was all electives, but they were harder than I thought they would be. What about you, if you don't mind my asking?

Ozias Obaraten: I saw one Dragon-Bella fic and it took me months to think "you know, I love dragons... hmmmm..." But I'm really glad everyone likes this.

Well, that's all for now. As always, Love your reviews and hope you like the story. And hey, if anyone who PMs wants to PM me and chat, go for it cuz I love making friends and don't mind talking to people. Anyway, later bros! Off to write a new chapter!


	7. Forks

Don't own twilight... so, sadly, Alice isn't mine. -sniff- oh alice, the fun we would have...

I mean...

Pie ._.

-xoxoxoxo-

My name is Mary Alice Swan. Recently my mom remarried and her husband wants to send me away. Well… I beat him to it. I'm currently on a plane to my dad's house. Chief Swan, Sheriff of Forks. No messing with drugs or anything. I think that's why mom was willing to let me. Not that I smoked, or drank or anything… but…

I let out a sigh and winced when my ribs caused pain to shoot through my body. With a shaky breath I leaned back in my seat and dozed off. In my dream I saw glimpses of blue and white wings, blue eyes, tan skin…

I was shaken awake by the kind woman next to me. "Sweetie the plane has landed."

"Thank you," I smiled, though it seemed my clothing type still had her on edge, for her smile was forced. I sighed as I stepped into the chilly weather, pulling on an oversized hoodie. I saw my father, Charlie, standing by baggage claim and hurried over to him. He held a large coat in his hand, as if knowing Mississippi weather would have me unprepared for Washington weather. I thanked him and pulled it on, thankful for the warmth it provided and waited for my bags before heading home. Talking was kept at a low and he let me settle in easily.

"I left you some paint cans. Your mom said you were artistic. You're room is still purple… so I got the colors she said were your favorite and you can work on it this weekend if you want."

"Thanks, Ch- Dad."

"Not a problem."

I flopped down on the bed, looking over at the paint cans. Black, White and Midnight blue. I will never understand why these colors have always been my favorite, especially the blue, but they just are.

A look at the clock told me I should go to bed. I got up, dressed for bed, and fell into a dream filled with blue and white eyes.

-xoxoxoxo-

Two chapters cuz this is short...


	8. Memory

I woke up and yawned, starting my normal routine. I ate first, then went into the bathroom, taking a quick shower and started doing my hair and such. I wasn't that tall, but as I looked at myself, I felt like I could be confident if I truly wanted to be. I wore skinny jeans, a yin-yang shirt and I spiked my hair. I looked at my ears, which had always been oddly shaped, slightly pointed. Like an Elf's in a way.

At school I got out of my truck and headed right for the office, only outside for maybe a few minutes. I got my papers as the bell rang and looked around the school, finally finding my classroom. I briefly talked with the teacher and he instructed me to sit with the tall girl in the back. Her eyes made me pause for a moment… Midnight blue with white rings. Stunning. I sat next to her and smiled at her.

"Hi," I whispered. "I'm Alice."

"Alice…" she said, seemingly tasting my name or something. I don't care because her voice had me going crazy… how to say this….

Okay it's like she poured maple syrup or… no! Honey all over my back and she's about to lick it off. My god it was sexy, her words smooth. Mmm…

"I'm Bella."

The teacher scolded her and we looked away from each other. I noticed she was texting furiously, way faster than I could. I bit my lip, realizing it must be her boyfriend or something. The bell rang and I caught up to her, asking her to walk with me to class. Second period we modeled and I found myself grinning, drawing my new friend. Something about her… she seemed familiar. Like I knew her. I couldn't place it.

When It was my turn to model, I stood in the front of the room and had the strange urge to take a certain pose. I put one foot in front of the other and put my hands in my back pockets. I looked at the far wall and I got thrown into a… memory? No… That was a Dragon…

**I was running hard, trying to get away from my father. A gust of wind threw me back some as a midnight and white dragon landed before. It's wings were extended and up, chest puffed out making it look a lot bigger. It looked down and I gasped, stumbling back when I saw the beautiful hues. In an instant the dragon folded its wings, making itself seem smaller. It lowered its head and I gulped.**

The teacher told me to sit down and I walked back to Bella's desk, now recognizing that she had the same colored eyes as the Dragon's scales. Was that a coincidence or…?

-xoxoxoxo-

Listening to Hex Girls

ShadowCub: -Nape scratch-

duralast406: This will explained...

Twisted Musalih: Thank you

tee hill: thanks

FufuTheFallenAngel: I took an Interior Design class last semester. It was awesome and tons of fun. I got to build a chair of my own design and did a model house. Hope everything works out for you :3

Alright! I'm gonna rock out to Baby It's you, and write... and play candy crush cuz one of my friends got me addicted dammit... _ grrrrr anyway yeah

Love you guys!


	9. Morning Ride

Disclaimer: If I owned twilight, Bella would be badass... and Lesbian... and have one of the females wanting her ;)

I sat at the table with the oddest group I have ever seen. Mike and Tyler seemed to be jocks, Lauren and Jessica the gossip girls, Eric a nerd, Ben a sweet guy, but also somewhat jockish. Angela was the quiet and honest one.

And yet, even with them talking away, I was still thinking about Bella, and her honey dripped voice. I didn't have to wait too long, though, before the door opened and a huge man-boy entered, a gorgeous blonde next to him. She was seriously a damn bombshell. Next came a bronze-sex haired guy, followed by the brother I knew as Jasper. I saw Bella jump on his back, pig back style, and giggled as she pointed forward.

"Onward, my loyal steed!"

I covered my giggle with my hand and she gave me that charming grin of hers, followed by a wink. I blushed and smiled back, watching as they all started a small food fight, Emmett making a really funny face when food was shoved in his mouth. I was brought out of my daydreaming by… (shudder) Jessica's voice.

"Like, OMG Alice!" I rolled my eyes at her tone. She was looking for gossip.

"What?" I replied, annoyed she had broken me from my daydream

"Did a Cullen just look at you?"

"Uhm… yeah… Bella is really nice." I replied, confused by their silence. "Why do you all look like that?"

"The Cullens, especially Isabella, don't, like, even look at anyone else, and you're saying she talked to you?" This statement shocked me.

"Yeah… wait okay tell me more than. Who are they that they don't talk to anyone?"

"The Cullen kids are all the adopted children of Dr. Cullen and his wife. The big one is Emmett, and the blonde girl is his girlfriend, Rosalie," Lauren sneered. I furrowed my brow.

"Dating?" I was intrigued. I had never heard of relations within a family. They were adopted, so it wasn't gross to me. Just different.

"Yeah, but they're not related. Jasper, the other blonde, and Rosalie are siblings, but that's it." I found that I like Angela. She was sweet and straight forward. "Anyway, Rosalie and Emmett are Seniors, Edward, the bronze haired one, and Jasper are Juniors. Isabella is a Sophmore, like us." I grinned at that.

"And, like, we finally know she's totally dating Jasper." At this I frowned, saddened. So she was already taken?

"They… they are?"

"They were practically making out in the parking lot, duh." A dull pain formed in my chest at hearing this. A growl, followed by the scraping of chairs, found my ears as I turned, seeing Edward drag Jasper out of the room. My eyes found Bella's, who looked amused and rolled her eyes. I giggled and turned to the shocked group.

"I don't think Jasper is Bella's boyfriend." A low chuckle left my throat as the bell rang. Bella was already gone and I sighed as I headed for my afternoon classes.

.

.

.

I yawned and rolled over, getting up for another day of school. I rolled my eyes, realizing I would have to walk to school. I sighed, getting up and pulling on jeans on a blue tank top. I was just finishing and grabbing my bag when the door opened and I heard dad talking to someone. After a while he called up to me.

"Alice, your ride is here!" I furrowed my brow, starting down the steps.

"I don't have a…" I froze when I saw Bella standing there, tall and radiant. "Oh…" She wore dark jeans that hugged her thighs, A black tank top hugged her figure, leaving maybe a half inch of tan skin. Over that she wore a red, silk vest, that also hugged her figure.

Please don't talk, please for my sanity… for my underwear! Don't-

"Hiya, Alice," she smiled that crooked smiled. A shudder ran down my spine and I blushed, descending the stairs and praying my eyes didn't show the truth of my current position. "I thought you might need a ride…"

I finally found my voice. "Actually… yeah…"

"Isabella, you better take care of her."

She nodded, face serious. "Of course, sir."

She walked with me to the beautiful bike and I eyed the helmet for a moment. Why was this familiar? I had never ridden a Motorcycle.

"I'll keep you safe, Alice. Don't worry."

I worry more for my panties at this point. I shook my head, meeting her unique eyes.

"I don't… I just feel like… this is almost familiar… I mean… not really, but close enough."

A low chuckle left her lips. "Yeah." She put her helmet on and sat down, while I did the same. Once I was on her bike and holding her waist she shot forward, going far faster than I knew was allowed. Thoughts of dad pulling us over plagued my mind. I wasn't worried that she would crash. Just that she was gonna get in trouble. By the time I realized how tightly I was gripping her waist she began slowing down, though was still going sixty. She parked next to a monstrous Jeep. We got off and pulled off our helmets, me shaking my hair to ensure it still had a good spike and Bella just let it flow out. I looked around and blushed, realizing we had started the whispering all about.

Bella nudged me gently with her shoulder. "You don't have to stay over here. It looks like Jessica is dying to talk to you." She nodded her head in the direction of the brunnett. I shook my head.

"I like hanging out with you. I do have a question, though. Are you okay? You have a serious fever." I remembered the serious heat radiating off her. She chuckled.

"It's just the way I am. I run a little hotter than normal people do."

"Oh. I think its cool." I smiled up at her and watched her cheeks color with a light blush as she grinned back.

"Alice!" Jessica yelled, running up and gulping at the sight of Bella

"Hi, Jess," I said, groaning low. Dammit she's so… ugh!

"Can I talk to you? Alone?" Her eyes flicked to Bella and I saw that she seemed to be afraid. I wondered why before shrugging and thinking I may as well get this over with.

"I can't believe she's talking to you!" she exclaimed when we were a few cars away. I bit my lip.

"She gave me a ride. We haven't really talked much yet." I frowned. We started to until you showed up, gossip gabby...

"So… wait, are you… do you like her? Are you guys gonna date?" I blushed hard and stumbled back a little.

"Wh-what? N-no… I mean, I just met her and…" I gulped again.

"You like her!" Jessica yell-whispered. I paled.

"W-well…" I looked all around. "I sh-should get back to Bella. Later!"

I walk-ran back, seeing she was talking to Jasper and Edward. I blushed, seeing Jasper stiffen and I swore I saw his eyes get darker. Bella handed him a strawberry shake and he began sipping on it while I leaned against the tallest girl. Bella wrapped her arm around my shoulder as a wind blew, shielding me from the wind.

I like this…

-xoxoxoxo-

duralast406: Wow so many questions. Trust me your reviews are making me think. Answers will come with time.

tlc125: Thank you! :3

tee hill: thanks

Random Peep: Funny to hear that. People use to tell me my stories were predictable.. -chuckle-

ShadowCub: It would seem that way, huh?

FufuTheFallenAngel: I thought Alice's take on things would be kinda cool. Thanks. :) It's a pretty easy semester. English IV, Chorus, Visual Arts, and Foods II so it's pretty laid back... mostly. Just gotta kick some english ass and I'm in the clear. :D

Alright, thank you all of you for reviewing. It makes me happay! (yes that was with an AY not y... :p I'm dorky okay? Might be why I'm a single pringle ._.)

Anyway, tell me your thoughts! I love to hear them!


	10. Dream

Dont own twilight

sorry this is gonna be short. Kinda a filler

-xoxoxo-

I was walking through the woods when I heard the sound of a wounded animal. I ran to it, hoping to help, but was greeted by a frightening sight. Bella, dark hair about her and eyes closed, had her mouth clamped down on a deers neck and was drinking deeply. She finished and stood, opening slightly lighter blue eyes. She smiled at me, showing sharp fangs.

I wasn't afraid.

I didn't do a thing as she walked toward me. Still didn't run when she cupped my face. I didn't want to leave as she leaned down. When her lips brushed mine I started kissing back and-

ERR ERR ERR ERR

I slammed my hand down on the snooze button and groaned, feeling slightly uncomfortable in my bed.

Damn alarm clock waking me the frig up… frigging dang it.

-xoxoxo-

tee hill: Thank you

duralast406: How'd you like this little dream? :)

Random Peep: Yeah my mind was kinda everywhere with this one. But there is an actual plot! Promise

AAAAAANNNNNDDDD

That's it. I hope you all like the other update for V-Day :) Tell me what you think of this.


	11. Beach Party

GUYS I'M SO SORRY I WAS GONNA UPDATE BUT MY BETA HAD MY STUFF THEN I WAS IN PAIN AND I WENT TO THE DOCTOR AND WELL

I sprained my abbs. How does one sprain their abbs... ._.

Anyway, shoutout to my beautiful beta, duralast406, who made this update all pretty, so I no longer have mistakes :) I love all of you and just so you know I'm high as shit cuz of my meds so if I make no sense at the bottom with the updates...

FORGIVE ME AND TELL ME I'M PRETTY O^O Maybe...

Don't own twilight...

I was cleaning up the house, bored out of my mind, when the phone rang. I sighed and picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Ali!" The tenor-like voice of my best friend said. I could hear the grin in his voice.

"Hey, Jake. Gosh, I missed you!"

"Man we haven't talked in like two years."

"I know." I leaned against the counter. "What's up?"

"About to go surfing. Wanna join?"

"Uhm… sure. I wouldn't mind that. What time?"

"Oh I don't know… I was thinking… now." I heard the smirk this time and laughed.

"Give me time to get ready and yeah, I'll be there."

"Sweet! See you soon!"

"Bye, Jake."

We hung up and I went upstairs to find my wetsuit. Mom bought me one a year ago for the beach since she wanted to go surfing and swimming and I "had to go with her". I rolled my eyes and borrowed my dad's civilian car, taking the short drive to La Push Beach. For once the sun was out and I saw Jake surfing on a nice sized wave. I grinned, grabbing my board as he ran onto the shore and toward me.

"Hey, Ali!" He laughed, bear-hugging me. I laughed and he put me down, towering over me and ripped.

"God, Jake, what have they been feeding you?"

He chuckled. "This and that."

We laughed together and headed for the waves. The water was cold, but not unbearable with the wet suit. In fact it felt good. Damn good. After paddling out, we found ourselves surfing a monster wave, shouting with glee. We did tricks, riding in the wave, flips, all sorts of things. We were having fun until Jake's stomach let off a sound imitating a wounded whale. I shook my head and we headed for shore, where a few of Jake's buddies had a bonfire going, food all around. Introductions were passed around and it wasn't until one of the biggest, Sam, called her name that I noticed Bella had also been surfing, though there was a difference.

She had cut her hair. The sides were cut above her ears and the top had a bit more hair, styled into a spiked do, though the spikes were drooping due to the water. I had to shake my head clean of really X-rated thoughts when I noticed that Bella was also wearing a wetsuit… and it hugged every part of her.

"Hey, Sam," she smiled as she walked over, her voice giving me the usual wicked reaction, looking at the rest of the buff boys. "Hey guys." Her eyes found me and she grinned. "Alice."

"Hey, Bella." I knew I was blushing but didn't care.

Jake grinned. "You guys know each other? Great!"

Bella laughed, sitting next to me, providing even more warmth than the man next to her was radiating. "I give her a ride to school and we're friends." She paused, looking down at me. "Aren't we? Or am I mistaken?"

I grinned. "We're friends."

She grinned back.

Sam tossed a couple burgers and a hot dog to Bella, all of which she caught, thanking him and offering them to me. I smiled, having a burger. She put her food together and taking a grateful bite.

"So, Bells, how's your family?" Jared asked, tilting his head. Bella chuckled.

"Following the rules as always. They actually went on a hunting trip a couple days ago." She chewed and swallowed another bite. "Should be back soon."

"Sounds like fun," Paul grinned, Embry nodding.

Alice looked between them, feeling like this was a code of sorts. She shrugged, choosing to look into it later.

The night was immensely fun, all of them eating food and at one point having an eating contest. Alice was the first out, shocked by how much Jake was eating and even more shocked that when he stopped at 20 burgers, Bella had polished off her 32nd. Where the hell were they putting it? Even more amusing was when Seth challenged Bella to a wrestling match. Bella dropped into a crouch while Seth stood slightly hunched, tall and, though less buff than the others, well defined. They growled playfully at each other before Seth launched himself at the tall girl. Bella jumped over him, rolling and jumping back to her feet. Before Seth could turn around, Bella jumped on his back, wrapping her legs around his waist while her arms looped under and around his, her fingers locked behind his head. He huffed, trying and failing to get her off of him.

"Say Uncle, lil brother," Bella laughed. He grumbled.

"Uncle."

She laughed and jumped off of him, jogging over to the other boys who were roaring with laughter. I giggled and hugged her.

"That was amazing."

Bella blushed some, rubbing the back of her head and laughing. "Thanks."

That night, laying on my bed, I thought back on it. What she had done should have been impossible. She jumped over a 6'2 kid, landing far away, and when she jumped back at him, her eyes… changed, almost more white than blue, when it should be the other way around. Something was going on and I wanted to know what.

-xoxoxoxoxo-

duralast406: Me? A tease? No, never ^_^

ShadowCub: Chu likeeeee?

tee hill: Thanks

nayaleaamber2013: here you are

tlc125: IKR I was having a dream that I was a wolf and my alarm went off and I glared at it and called it a whore... Oh, yeah, poor alice... Cx sorry I really did know who you were talking about XD

Read on, lovelies! -Rides my giant wolf away into the woods-


	12. Research

So... What now? What's Alice gonna do? Well...

Don't own twilight... -mopes in corner-

-xoxoxoxoxo-

With a huff I sat back. I had looked online, in books, going everywhere to figure out what Bella was. I knew the guys, even Jake, at La Push were Werewolves... honestly that freaked me out. I mean... at the same time, though, the moon was up, and full, the other day. I sighed and shook my head. Maybe a better word would be shifters.

The rest of the Cullens had to be Cold Ones, or Vampires... That... as much as it was weird, I wasn't afraid. Not at all. But Bella... she was a mystery. She wasn't a shifter... sure she was warm, but she had told me she wasn't from Forks, let alone La Push. And her eyes... Blue and White...

With determination, I typed in her characteristics.

_Supernatural- blue and white ringed eyes- streaked hair- hot skin- dark skin- strong_

Result after result came up blank, but one I was able to click on gave me shocking results.

**There is a legend of a Dragon-Vampire hybrid that lived long ago. Due to it's abnormal birth, it lived alone. After years alone, an Elf stumbled upon it. They grew close, the Elf never knowing the dragon could change into Human form. Once the Elf found out it could, they grew even closer. So close, in fact, they became each other's love. Ashkore, the great Dragon, at one time became separated from their love and fell into a great depression when unable to find her. To this day one can at times hear the agony-filled roars late at night.**

Underneath the short paragraph was a drawn depiction. One of the dragon meeting the Elf. The dragon was tall, mighty, the Elf short in comparison. Her hair was long, ears pointed even more than my own. In the next was a picture of the two of them, with the dragon as a human. She looked different, but...

That was Bella... and that was me next to her.

I looked at the date of the webpage. Maybe this was recent. Just someone using our faces for their...

1998...

I... dammit...

I gulped. Bella was the Dragon-Vampire hybird Ashkore...

So was this Elf some relative of mine? Or was I...

Was reincarnation real? I gulped again. With shaking fingers I reached for my phone and held it.

To call or not to call...

-xoxoxoxo-

Don don donnnnnn

and because I love you all and screwed up last time... there's another little chappy that you all should like coming up after this.


	13. Bella

WOOO ALI FIGURED IT OUT

ONWARD

-xoxoxoxoxo-

A knock on my window sent me to the floor screeching, my phone flying. I was breathing heavily and glad no one was home to hear that. I looked at the window to see Bella in the tree outside my window. I opened the window and noticed it was raining heavily and the wind was insane.

"Bella?!" I squeaked. "What are you doing?!"

"I had a feeling you wanted to talk..."

"So you climbed my tree?"

"Uhm... yeah!"

"Get your ass in the house!" I stood to the side and let her jump in. She landed cat-like and shook off, sending water everywhere. When she stood her clothes still clung to her.

How could someone that hot be a hybrid...?

"Alice? Eyes up here?" she said, smiling that crooked grin. I shook my head and sighed.

"Bella... Uhm... I... I know what your family is. And the guys at La Push... I think I know what you are..."

"You do?" she didn't seem surprised.

"Vampires, Wolf shifters..."

"And me?"

"Ashkore?"

She blinked before closing her eyes and smiled a little. "That makes things easier..."

"You're not mad?"

"You won't say anything to anyone?"

"Why would I?"

"Well... good. Humans aren't suppose to know about Vampires."

"What... How... There was a picture. You and... someone who looked just like me. How?" I bit my lip. "What am I?"

She bit her lip, too. "I believe you are the reincarnation of Mary, the Elf..."

"Did you say Mary?" I asked, my head snapping up. She nodded.

"My first name is Mary. Mary Alice Swan..." I looked down and blushed. "It said you and Mary..."

"We were together."

"Do you expect us to be together?"

"Not if you don't want to."

"I just... You... You're a dragon. How does that even work?"

She laughed. "At least you're freaking out a little this time. Mary just... shrugged and hugged me."

I smiled and she continued.

"I'm half Vampire. One of the Vampires, one my mother created, with the help of the Great Fire Dragon, actually..." She winced visibly and I waited for her to continue. "So, yeah... I'm half Vamp. So I can change from dragon, to a demi-form, or have just wings, I was alone a long time so I kinda mastered my transformations."

"Can you show me?"

"Maybe one day when there's more room."

"Okay... so... holy water?"

"Myth."

"Stakes?"

"Please..."

"Crosses?"

"We have a cross in our hallway."

"Garlic."

"My family can't eat."

"But you can?"

"Part dragon, babe."

I blushed and she grinned.

"Uhm... Do you want a change of clothes? I'm not letting you go back in that," I said, pointing to the window. She scratched the nape of her neck.

"In my defense, it wasn't that bad earlier."

I chuckled and thought. I had a sports bra that would fit her... dad just bought new boxers... I went looking for the things and came back.

"Want to see my abbs or something?"

"There are no shirts that fit you, smartass." I pouted, but in secret hell yeah I wanted to see all that muscle...

"Sure, sure, I totally believe you." She smirked as she turned, pulling off her shirt and replacing it with the sports bra, followed by replacing her pants with the boxers, making me look away. When she turned around she yawned and ran a hand through her hair. I giggled at how cute she looked.

"Uhm... did you want me to crash on the floor or the couch?" she asked and I shook my head.

"We can share the bed. I don't mind. 'Sides, it always gets really cold so you can be my personal space heater." She scowled at me before breaking into a smile. We laid down and I couldn't help but curl into her, cuddling her. She stiffened only a moment before her strong arms circled around me and held me. I sighed, feeling safe and happy.

-xoxoxoxoxo-

piccolodian: That will be explained

tlc125: -chuckles- well here's your answer to that

Box-of-wolves: I honestly have no idea. Dead serious.

tee hill: Thanks

ShadowCub: Lol it's homemade stuff

So... Alice fell asleep with Bella... heehee... Couldn't help myself


End file.
